bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kopaka/G2
Kopaka jest Toa Lodu, jednym z szóstki bohaterów przybyłych na Okoto. Biografia Władca Lodu Przybycie na Okoto Gdy siły ciemności zaczęły nękać rajską wyspę Okoto, sześcioro Obrońców strzegących tamtejszych wiosek zebrało się w Świątyni Czasu i wypowiadając starożytną Przepowiednię Bohaterów wezwało sześcioro Władców Żywiołów zwanych Toa, którzy przybyli na wyspę w postaci komet. Kopaka, pozbawiony wcześniejszych wspomnień, wylądował w Regionie Lodu, gdzie zaraz po przybyciu pokonał kilka Pająków Śmierci i spotkał Izotora, Obrońcę Lodu. Ten wyjawił mu jego przeznaczenie i razem wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Złotej Maski Mocy Kopaki, by bohater mógł uzyskać pełny dostęp do swej mocy żywiołu. Poszukiwania Złotej Maski thumb|left|Kopaka i Izotor ratujący zagubionych OkotanPodczas wędrówki, Izotor i Kopaka natrafili na ruiny miasta, zniszczonego po walce dwóch Twórców Masek - Ekimu i Makuty. Nagle usłyszeli krzyki dochodzące z ruin, należące do śmiałych podróżników, którzy zignorowali ostrzeżenia, by nie nie zbliżać się do miasta. Kopaka i Izotor uratowali ich przed grupą Pająków Śmierci i mimo swojej początkowej pogardy do podróżników, Kopaka przyznał, że jest im wdzięczny, gdyż przypomnieli mu oni o jego potrzebie skupiana się na teraźniejszości. Po wielu tygodniach nieustannej podróży, odnaleźli Złotą Maskę Lodu w świątyni na szczycie pokrytej śniegiem góry. Kiedy Kopaka zdobywał maskę, Izotor ochraniał go swym Miotaczem Żywiołów przed ścigającymi ich srebrnymi Pająkami Śmierci. Kiedy nie dawał już rady, z pomocą przybył Kopaka, który uzyskał pełny dostęp do swojej mocy żywiołu po założeniu złotej maski. Używając swojej mocy Lodu, pokonał wrogów i oswobodził towarzysza. Wtedy dowiedział się o jego kolejnym zadaniu, jakim było przebudzenie Ekimu, pogrążonego w wiecznym śnie po walce z Makutą. thumb|right|Kopaka i Obrońca Lodu podczas poszukiwań Złotej MaskiJakiś czas później, Kopaka dotarł do mostu prowadzącego do Miasta Twórców Masek. Na miejscu spotkał czterech innych Toa: Onuę, Pohatu, Lewę oraz Gali. Niedługo potem zjawił się też Tahu, który oznajmił, iż wedle słów przepowiedni, to on powinien być przywódcą. Kopaka odparł, iż nie zamierza słuchać niczyich rozkazów i dwaj Toa wdali się w bójkę. Po rozdzieleniu przez Onuę, Gali zaproponowała, aby zagłosować, kto powinien być przywódcą, nagle jednak wojownicy zobaczyli, jak na drodze do miasta staje Lord Pająków Śmierci. Kopaka chciał ruszyć do ataku, jednak ubiegł go Lewa. Tego wyprzedziła Gali, chcąc zaatakować bestię swoją mocą Wody, Lord jednak wystrzelił w jej kierunku lepką sieć i unieruchomił ją. Kolejny ruszył Pohatu, a następnie Tahu, żaden z nich nie mógł jednak pokonać pająka. Wtedy Onua zasugerował, aby Toa połączyli swoje siły, po czym Władcy razem ruszyli na Lorda. Kopaka zablokował lecącą w ich kierunku sieć swoją Tarczą Mrozu, dając reszcie Toa szansę na atak. Współpracując, Toa pokonali Lorda i zrzucili go w przepaść, a następnie, wiedzeni przez Twórcę Masek, ruszyli mostem w kierunku miasta, by odnaleźć Ekimu. Miasto Twórców Masek Dotarłszy pod mury miasta, Tahu aktywował pułapkę, która zamknęła przed Toa główną bramę. Sytuacja ta była powodem lekkiej sprzeczki Kopaki z Tahu, Onua jednak powstrzymał ich obydwu, nim doszło do walki. Zaraz potem Lewa wzbił się w powietrze, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za bramą i zniknął pozostałym Toa z oczu. W tym samym czasie, z ziemi dookoła wojowników zaczęli wyłaniać się Wojownicy Czaszek, kilku z nich pojawiło się także na murach miasta i zaczęło strzelać do Toa ze swoich miotaczy; Kopaka utworzył wokół siebie i towarzyszy lodową bańkę, która zatrzymała pociski. Onule udało się strącić otaczających ich wrogów z powrotem w szczeliny w ziemi, uderzając swoim młotem o podłoże, siła uderzenia była jednak zbyt wielka i pod jej wpływem most za plecami Toa zawalił się. Z pomocą drużynie nadciągnął Lewa, który zaatakował strzelających do nich z murów Wojowników Czaszek od tyłu. Pokonawszy przeciwników, Toa ruszyli w głąb miasta. Lewa oznajmił, że widział Arenę i zaproponował, by się do niej udać, Kopaka jednak kazał drużynie podążać swoim śladem. Lewa zignorował jego rozkaz i ponownie zniknął Władcom z oczu. Po jakimś czasie Toa wkroczyli na Arenę, gdzie znaleźli nieprzytomnego Władcę Dżungli, pozbawionego maski. Chwilę potem ujrzeli Rozcinacza Czaszek, uciekającego w głąb Areny z maską Lewy w dłoni. thumb|left|Kopaka atakujący Rozcinacza Czaszek Napastnik założył maskę i zaczął wysysać z niej moc. Pohatu wyjaśnił, że między Władcami a ich maskami znajduje się więź, dlatego Rozcinacz kradł energię również Lewy. Jednocześnie, na Arenie aktywowały się pułapki, oznaczając rozpoczęcie gry. Osłabiony Władca Dżungli wyjaśnił towarzyszom, że musieli aktywować dźwignię na szczycie kamiennej konstrukcji. Zrobił to Onua, uderzając w nią swoim Tektonicznym Młotem, osłaniany przez Pohatu, Kopakę i Tahu, którzy współpracując poradzili sobie z Rozcinaczem Czaszek. Lewa odzyskał Maskę i energię, ale okazało się, że cios Onuy był tak silny, że zniszczył Arenę, która zaczęła się zapadać. Toa zostali uwięzieni pod głazami i, sfrustrowani, korzystając z okazji, zaczęli wspominać swoje dotychczasowe przygody. Poruszeni czynami Obrońców i złem, jakie nawiedziło wyspę, znali, że muszą się uwolnić i ocalić Okoto. Wtedy, Lewa wyczuł przeciąg, co oznaczało, że mogli się wydostać. W odpowiedzi, Kopaka żartobliwie nazwał go "Władcą Powietrza", a następnie Onua użył swojej mocy i uwolnił Toa. Idąc w górę podziemi, Władcy wydostali się przez jeden z grobów na cmentarz Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie zaczęli poszukiwania grobowca Ekimu. thumb|190px|Kopaka osłaniający pozbawionego maski Pohatu Szybko znaleźli budynek z wyrzeźbioną maską Twórcy Masek, odgłosy zwabiły jednak dwa Skorpiony Śmierci, które błyskawicznie zerwały maskę Pohatu, którego Kopaka otoczył później lodową barierą, i znokautowały Onuę, Gali oraz Tahu, a następnie ruszyły w pogoń za Lewą, który ukrył się na dachu grobowca. Po pokonaniu Skorpionów przez Władcę Dżungli oraz odzyskaniu maski Pohatu, Kopaka i pozostali wkroczyli do grobowca i używając połączonych mocy żywiołów, przebudzili Twórcę Masek z wiecznego snu. Ekimu pochwalił Toa za ich zasługi, oznajmił jednak również, że przybyli za późno. Wyszedłszy z grobowca, Ekimu powiedział bohaterom, że jego Maska Kreacji została skradziona przez sługusa Makuty - Władcę Czaszek Kultę, który udał się, by ją zniszczyć do Wielkiej Kuźni. Toa i Ekimu natychmiast udali się w tamto miejsce. Po dotarciu przed bramy Wielkiej Kuźni, Kopaka i Tahu rzucili się do wejścia, lecz szybko zostali odrzuceni przez Łupacza Czaszek, strzegącego drzwi. Chwilę potem strażnik pokonał również Onuę i przywdział na twarz jego Maskę Ziemi. Ekimu przypomniał Toa, że muszą działać razem, a wtedy cała drużyna zaszarżowała jednocześnie na Łupacza Czaszek, odzyskując maskę Onuy i odrzucając strażnika w głąb kuźni. Na miejscu Toa i Ekimu zastali Kultę, próbującego zniszczyć Maskę Kreacji. Widząc przybyłych wojowników, Władca Czaszek przywdział maskę Ekimu na twarz, a ta dała mu nowe pokłady mocy. Ekimu nakazał Toa odwrócić uwagę Kulty, podczas gdy on sam zajął się odbudową swojego młota. Toa zaatakowali Kultę, ten jednak powalił ich jednym ciosem i pozbawił ich masek. Mimo osłabienia, Toa walczyli nadal i rzucili się na Władcę Czaszek, unieruchamiając go. To pozwoliło Ekimu na strącenie Maski Kreacji z twarzy Władcy Czaszek. Gdy Ekimu przywdział swą dawną maskę, uwolniona przy tym fala światła pozbawiła sługusa Makuty przytomności. Po skończonej bitwie, Ekimu wykuł dla Kopaki i pozostałych Toa nowe maski. Grupa wyczuła wciąż obecnego na wyspie ducha Makuty i przysięgła, że zrobi wszystko, by go pokonać. Najeźdźcy Czaszek Po pokonaniu i uwięzieniu Kulty oraz Łupacza Czaszek w lochach pod wyspą, Toa pomogli powracającym do miasta Okotanom w odbudowie. Kiedy zajmowali się naprawą grobowca Ekimu, niespodziewanie zostali zaatakowani przez Skorpiony Śmierci. Działając razem, pokonali bestie i pozbyli się ich z miasta, dzięki rampie wytworzonej z połączonych mocy Lodu Kopaki i Wody Gali. Niedługo potem do Toa powrócił Ekimu, a zaraz po nim Obrońca Dżungli Vizuna wraz z grupą Okotan. Bohaterowie i Ekimu dowiedzieli się wtedy od Melei, mieszkanki Regionu Kamienia, że dwaj jej podopieczni, Oda i Ako zaginęli podczas podróży do miasta. Toa i Twórca Masek natychmiast udali się na poszukiwania. Wkrótce potem trafili w góry, gdzie Lewę zaatakował kontrolowany przez Pająka Śmierci jastrząb i porwał Władcę Dżungli, pozbawiwszy go maski. Pohatu ruszył w pogoń za stworzeniem i po chwili zniknął pozostałym z oczu. Podczas gdy Ekimu, Onua i Gali szukali Pohatu, Kopaka razem z Tahu odnaleźli utraconą maskę Lewy. Przemierzając górskie jaskinie w poszukiwaniu kompana, grupa znalazła tunel, w którym przebywał wrogi jastrząb. Dzięki lodowym mocom Kopaki, udało się unieruchomić ptaka i wyzwolić go spod wpływu Pająka Śmierci. Drużyna niedługo potem wpadła w pułapkę i trafiła przez oblicze Najeźdźców Czaszek, barbarzyńców, którzy przed wiekami najechali Okoto, lecz zostali pokonani przez Ekimu i Makutę oraz ówczesnych Obrońców. Lider Najeźdźców, Axato, zaprowadził Toa do Podziemnego Miasta i rozkazał walczyć w koloseum, w którym więzieni byli także Lewa i młodzi Okotanie, wtedy jednak Gali wyzwała go na pojedynek, pozwalając reszcie drużyny niepostrzeżenie uwolnić przyjaciół. Jednakże, w Podziemnym Mieście zjawił się uwolniony Kulta i, jako dawny lider Najeźdźców, rozkazał swoim podwładnym unicestwić Toa. Rozpoczęła się ogromna bitwa, wtedy Ekimu wyzwał jednak pragnącego zemsty na nim Kultę na pojedynek, w którym zarówno on, jak i jego przeciwnik mieli nie używać swoich broni. Kulta przystał na walkę, lecz podczas starcia Ekimu użył młota Onuy, by odrzucić Władcę Czaszek na sklepienie jaskini i spowodować jej zapadnięcie się. Drużyna szybko wydostała się na powierzchnię wraz z oswobodzonymi Lewą i Okotanami, po czym, odciąwszy Najeźdźcom drogę ucieczki z podziemi, powróciła do Miasta Twórców Masek. Po tych wydarzeniach, Toa otrzymali od Ekimu nowe zbroje i broń, stając się Zjednoczycielami Żywiołów. Zjednoczyciel Lodu Poszukiwania Istot Żywiołów Kiedy Okotanie zaczęli odbudowę Miasta Twórców Masek, Kopaka i pozostali Toa zostali wezwani przez Ekimu, by dowiedzieć się o kolejnej misji, okolice Wielkiej Kuźni zostały jednak w tym czasie zaatakowane przez grupę niedobitków Armii Czaszek, składającą się z Wojowników Czaszek i Pająków Śmierci, które przejęły kontrolę nad szkieletami. W trakcie, gdy Obrońcy walczyli z kościotrupami, Toa użyli nowych broni i mocy żywiołów do odparcia ataku pająków. Po pokonaniu napastników, Ekimu powiedział Toa, że ich kolejnym zadaniem jest odnalezienie Istot Żywiołów. Kopaka skoncentrował się i ujrzał wizję, w której Istota Lodu walczyła z Mrocznymi Pułapkami. Następnie Kopaka udał się do Regionu Lodu, by tam odnaleźć stworzenie. thumb|left|Zjednoczyciel Lodu Wykorzystując unoszenie się na lodzie jako środek transportu, Kopaka dotarł do świątyni, w której znajdowała się Złota Maska Jedności Lodu. Na miejscu spotkał również Meluma, który stanął z nim do walki. Nie mogąc pokonać istoty, Kopaka postanowił zrezygnować z walki, uświadamiając sobie, że osiągnie zwycięstwo nie dzięki pokonaniu Istoty, a współpracy z nią. Następnie Zjednoczyciel Lodu wkroczył wraz z Melumem do świątyni, gdzie znalazł Złotą Maskę Jedności i przywdział ją na twarz. thumb|230px|Kopaka próbujący ujarzmić Meluma Po założeniu maski, Kopaka był gotów, by połączyć się ze swoją Istotą Żywiołu. Toa i Melum zjednoczyli się, a wtedy Kopaka doświadczył kolejnej wizji, w której tym razem zobaczył Maskę Kontroli Makuty ukrytą w tajemniczym labiryncie. Następnie razem z Istotą powrócił do Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie spotkał się z Ekimu i pozostałymi Zjednoczycielami. Tam dowiedział się, że to Istoty Żywiołów ukryły Maskę Kontroli po walce dwóch braci, po czym drużyna postanowiła, że następnego dnia wyruszy na poszukiwania maski, by dostarczyć ją Ekimu, a ten mógł ją zniszczyć. Labirynt Kontroli Istoty Żywiołów zaprowadziły drużynę do Regionu Dżungli, gdzie wkrótce potem Toa i ich towarzysze zostali zaatakowani przez Umaraka, który wcześniej zmierzył się z Lewą, kiedy ten poszukiwał Uxara. Łowca szybko jednak wycofał się, wzbudzając podejrzenia Zjednoczycieli, lecz ci mimo to postanowili kontynuować podróż. Dotarli na skraj Regionu Dżungli, skąd dostrzegli na horyzoncie kolejną wyspę. Używając fuzji z Istotami i własnych żywiołów, Toa dotarli na brzeg nieznanego lądu, gdzie odnaleźli Labirynt Kontroli. Na bramie do labiryntu Lewa zauważył wyryte symbole i powiedział, by któryś z Toa dotknął drzwi. Zrobił to Tahu, a wtedy wejście otwarło się, pozwalając drużynie wkroczyć do środka. Wewnątrz grupa musiała przedostać się przez korytarze pełne pułapek i ogromnych, ruchomych sześciennych bloków, aż wreszcie Toa dotarli do komnaty z tym samym pismem, które widzieli wcześniej, wyrytym w podłożu. Nim Gali zdążyła odczytać symbole, na Toa zaczęły spadać z sufitu kolejne bloki - wtedy Pohatu połączył się z Ketarem, mimo swojej niechęci do skorpionów i odrzucił kamienne przeszkody. Pozwoliło to Gali odczytać wiadomość do końca i Toa ustawili się na odpowiadającym im symbolach razem z Istotami, po czym weszli do znajdującej się poniżej komnaty - wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Pohatu, który nie chciał ponownie połączyć się z Istotą Kamienia. thumb|left|Toa odnajdujący Maskę Kontroli W komnacie Toa odnaleźli Maskę Kontroli, utkwioną w krysztale. By ją uwolnić, potrzebowali wszystkich sześciu Istot, wtedy jednak do pomieszczenia wkroczył śledzący bohaterów od początku Umarak, który pokonał Pohatu, nim ten zdążył wejść do komnaty i połączyć się z jego Istotą. Łowca uwolnił Pułapki, a te przytrzymały Zjednoczycieli na tyle długo, by mógł wykraść Maskę Kontroli i uciec z nią. Toa ruszyli za nim w pogoń, jednakże gdy dotarli na powierzchnię wyspy, ujrzeli Pohatu ratującego Ketara przed upadkiem w przepaść i Umaraka znikającego w cieniu. Bohaterowie pomogli Toa Kamienia i postanowili, że odzyskają Maskę Kontroli, działając razem. Atak Hordy Cienia Po powrocie na Okoto, drużyna natknęła się na zdewastowaną wioskę w Regionie Dżungli i natychmiast pospieszyła do Miasta Twórców Masek, by spotkać się z Ekimu. Miasto zostało wkrótce potem zaatakowane przez Bestie Żywiołów stworzone przez Umaraka Niszczyciela, a Toa i ich Istoty stanęli do walki w jego obronie. Początkowo bestie miały przewagę dzięki zdolności odradzania się, dopóki Onua nie zauważył, że zniszczenie ich masek ostatecznie je uśmierca, co wykorzystali pozostali bohaterowie. Następnie Toa połączyli siły, by wspólnie odeprzeć atak kolejnych napastników, w trakcie czego Kopaka współpracował z Tahu, by unicestwić Bestie Lawy. Gdy potwory wycofały się, Zjednoczyciele zostali wezwani z powrotem do miasta przez Istoty, gdzie spotkali się z powiększonym do rozmiarów Toa Ekimu i siódmą Istotą Żywiołu, Agilem - Istotą Światła. Drużyna zdecydowała, że sześć Istot pozostanie w mieście, by strzec go przed dalszymi atakami Bestii, w trakcie gdy Toa, Ekimu i Agil wyruszą, by powstrzymać Umaraka, który - jak dowiedzieli się bohaterowie dzięki wizji od Agila - rozpoczął poszukiwania fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy, by za jej pomocą wskrzesić Makutę. Ostateczna bitwa Grupa dotarła do Czarnego Krateru w Regionie Kamienia, w którym Umarak usiłował użyć sześciu fragmentów maski do otworzenia portalu do Królestwa Cieni, gdzie trafił Makuta oraz cała Stolica i jej mieszkańcy po walce Twórców Masek. Zdawszy sobie sprawę z obecności nieprzyjaciół, Niszczyciel przyzwał Bestie Żywiołów i samemu udał się do miejsca powstania portalu. Podczas walki, Kopaka uchronił Ekimu przed zdarciem Maski Kreacji z jego twarzy przez Bestię Burzy, a wkrótce potem pozostałe stwory zostały pokonane dzięki Pohatu. thumb|left|Kopaka ratujący Ekimu przed Bestią Burzy Po dotarciu do Umaraka, Niszczyciel uwięził wojowników w pułapce z Cienia, która została zniszczona przez Ekimu i Agila, który poświęcił się, by dodać Twórcy Masek mocy Światła. Wykorzystując moment osłabienia Umaraka, Gali odebrała mu jeden z fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy, została jednak wessana przez portal do Królestwa Cieni. Pozostali Toa postanowili, że muszą za wszelką cenę przerwać rytuał wskrzeszenia Makuty i stanęli do walki z Niszczycielem. thumb|Toa poświęcający swe moce do pokonania Makuty Niestety, żaden z bohaterów nie był wystarczająco silny, a w dodatku Ekimu poświęcił całą swoją moc do zniszczenia cienistej pułapki, co poskutkowało napromieniowaniem Umaraka żywiołem Światła, który był ostatnim elementem potrzebnym do uwolnienia Makuty. Ciało Niszczyciela zostało wówczas pochłonięte przez portal, a wrota do Królestwa Cieni zaczęły się otwierać, uwalniając zarówno Makutę, jak i Gali, która będąc w Królestwie odczytała zapisaną na ścianach Świątyni Światła przepowiednię, odkrywając przeznaczenie swoje i swych braci. Toa następnie poświęcili swe moce, by na powrót uwięzić Makutę w Królestwie Cieni. Straciwszy cielesną formę, Toa powrócili do gwiazd, z których przybyli. Cechy i umiejętności 200px|thumb|Kopaka ze swoimi nartami Kopaka jest szlachetny i skryty, głównie ze względu na własny rygorystyczny kodeks moralny, zawsze starając się być perfekcjonistą. Z tego powodu w oczach innych często uchodzi za chłodnego formalistę. Podczas wyprawy do Miasta Twórców Masek, wiele razy starał się narzucić pozostałym Toa swoją władzę w drużynie - ostatecznie jednak nauczył się działać w zespole. Kopaka może kontrolować żywioł Lodu i mieć naturalną odporność na mróz. Czuje się najbardziej komfortowo nieopodal lodowców i tundry. Jego rozpoznawalne ruchy to Lodowa Lanca i Sfera Mrozu. Połączony z Melumem, Kopaka obdarzony jest niezmierzonym męstwem i odwagą. Maska i bronie Jako Władca Lodu, Kopaka początkowo nosił Maskę Lodu, która dawała mu ograniczoną moc żywiołu. Toa zmienił ją potem na Złotą Maskę Lodu, dającą mu pełny dostęp do jego zdolności. Dzierżył Tarczę Mrozu jako jego główną broń oraz Lodową Włócznię jako drugorzędną. Tarcza mogła zostać rozdzielona na dwie Lawinowe Narty, których Kopaka używał do podróżowania po śniegu. Jako Zjednoczyciel, Kopaka przywdziewał Maskę Jedności Lodu, zastąpioną później Złotą Maską Jedności Lodu. Uzbrojony jest w miotacz i Żywiołowe Ostrze Lodu. Informacje o zestawie Kopaka, Władca Lodu, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2015 roku w formie dużego zestawu, zawierającego 97 części. Zestaw ten zawiera Złotą Maskę Lodu i srebrnego Pająka Śmierci. Dzięki mechanizmowi, podczas kręcenia zębatką umieszczoną na jego plecach, Kopaka może poruszać prawą ręką. Po naciśnięciu tyłu jego głowy, można zrzucić maskę z jego twarzy, podobnie z Pająkiem Śmierci, który może zostać umieszczony w miejscu maski. Tarcza Kopaki może zostać rozdzielona na dwie części, które po przyczepieniu do stóp figurki tworzą narty. Kopaka, Zjednoczyciel Lodu, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2016 roku w dużym zestawie, składającym się ze 171 części, zawierającym również Meluma i Złotą Maskę Jedności Lodu. Poprzez kręcenie korbą na miednicy Kopaki można wprawić w ruch górną część jego torsu, a naciśnięcie przycisku z tyłu głowy powoduje wystrzelenie jego maski. Miotacz Kopaki może oddać sześć strzałów, set zawiera również dodatkową amunicję. Figurkę Kopaki można połączyć z dowolną Istotą Żywiołu (domyślnie z Melumem). Cytaty Ciekawostki *Corny Rempel użyczył głosu Kopace w Podróży ku Zjednoczeniu. W polskiej wersji językowej, Kopaka był dubbingowany przez Jakuba Wieczorka. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Kopaka Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Lód Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Zjednoczyciele Kategoria:Generacja 2